


Zodiac Wars

by Blue_Angle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Angle/pseuds/Blue_Angle





	1. Chapter 1

It was a glowing morning I was looking over their Kingdom like they alway do in the morning. The Fluffy curly mane blew in the wind wrong with the red and white toga. It was a special day because visitors arriving in the kingdom. Yet, these were not just any ordinary visitors. They were humans from another kingdom who were considered greedy and selfish. Trumpets sing through the air letting Troy know that they are arriving.

“ Your Majesty The Breakfast Table is ready and set your brothers are waiting for you,” said an Aquarius servant nervously flapping their ear fins. but they can understand why. Troy would always protect them the way their father did and their fathers and so forth and so on. 

“Thank you up to have used you may resign until the meeting is over.”

They left the room and moments later so did Troy. Well, As they walk down this corridor, I might as well explain about the history and hierarchy of this kingdom.

“ do you ever just shut up,” said Troy in an irritated voice

“stop that” 

I can't, It's what I do

“ can't you just like talk about someone else's life for a bit instead of my entire life”

well, I will switch to other characters but you have to let me get finish with your introduction first. Plus how else am I supposed to tell the Epic Tales of Troy?

“fine just hurry up” huffed Troy

Now as I was saying, the Kingdom has a vast history. Long ago the zodiacs walked alongside the humans in peace. but they were both made equally from the dust of stars but the zodiacs gain stars in magic. One day humans became greedy, killing everything in sight, stealing and trying to enslave the zodiacs. which caused the Great War that only the Aries fought because they refused to let their people l die at the hands. They won, but at a great cost. The Aries became an endangered species after the war there was only 200 or so left. As the years went by the Numbers kept going down. They built the walls of Lafayette the kingdom of mountains and the sea where all the Zodiacs lived in peace. Some humans were allowed to live with them but only if they vowed to keep the peace. the Aries went as far as making a treaty with the kingdom of humans as long as they kept the peace too. Some deals were made for trade and Army service if. If under attack. Some rules were added and some were taken away.

Now as for the hierarchy were simple. the Aries are the rulers The strongest of the zodiacs but also the weakest. However, I will get to that later. Taurus Gemini Cancer and Leo are the Elite guards they were the strongest next to Ares. Libras were in charge of the court system and making sure the rules and laws were just for all our citizens. The Scorpio were City Police Who enforces rules and help those in need when the guards cannot get there in time. Everyone else was free to go about their daily lives. They can become Baker's, teachers, join the city police or the royal guard or become a servant if they want. Even though Pisces are sea bound.

“Are you done, we're here”

Ooooh, of course, your majesty. Troy rolled their eyes at the narrator's sarcasm.

They had entered the Grand Hall, it was decorated in gold and red curtains of silk with a large rectangular table in the middle. The quarter end of the table was covered in meats and fruits. On one side sat Troy’s 2 Brothers who were shoving their faces full of food. 

“Good morning sleepy horns” teased Iris.

“ good morning big red” greeted Lobos. Sometimes Troy goes by big red which is ironic because they are in fact not big but very short( 5’1)

‘Shut it’ they thought inwardly and shot a glare upward into the sky. the brothers looked puzzled.

" are you okay" they questioned in unison.

"I'm fine!" Troy answered quickly and scrambled to the seat at the end of the table.

" Where is Lisa? Isn't she suppose to be here with a copy of the old treaty to go over it with the humans."

"And here I thought Libras were always on time." the Sibling got up so fast and drew their daggers and turn their heads To the owner of The Voice.


	2. chapter 2

“ I mean they do have wings right?” owner of the voice snickers. The siblings relax a bit. They realized the owner of the voice was actually just a mere human and his bodyguards. The visitors they were expecting all morning had just shown up. 

“Oh hello, Bartholomew” troy spoke in a displeased tone. They didn't like when people enter unannounced. Especially Bartholomew, the human prince. Just a second later 3 large Taurus guards came running behind the humans

“We’re Sorry your majesty we told him to wait, b-” 

“ it is fine, just go make sure Lisa gets here and fast”

“ yes, your majesty.” One left to go check on Lisa, and the other two stayed to keep watch. The prince and another human came close to the table and sat on the opposite side of the brothers. Their two human guards standing close behind. 

“ welp, troy how you been? Happy belated birthday. I believed it was last spring?”

“Yes, it was..um thank you..” troy answered a bit unsure where he was heading on about.

“It’s time for you to have an heir” Bartholomew smile too creepy even for any normal human. Troy’s faced turned soured. “ You disgust me” They shouted. Even if I was to have an heir I wouldn't have with you!”  
A very tall Taurus soldier looked at the table with concern in his eyes. Ooo looks like someone's been having fun. 

‘ SHUT UP ! NOW!’ they thought, looking anger by the minute. 

You all may be thinking why on earth does Troy have a child with a human? Well ever since the beginning, the Aries could only reproduce with humans. That is why their species is endangered, after the war, their relationship with humans was tensed. The main family reproduced with humans to keep their bloodline running on for centuries. Their children would either be human or Aries, It was always a gamble. 

“I know I hate your guts too. That's why I brought him.” He gestured to the boy with brown long hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. You could practically smell the fear rolling off him. “He’ll be your baby maker, ” He said too ecstatically... 

“ He’s of royal blood, one o the duchess's sons”

“ What makes you think I’ll just take him.” 

“ If you take him off my hands, I’ll be very cooperative with you in today’s negotiations and do my best to keep these manifest destiny weirdos off your turf. ”   
Troy closed their eyes open their mind link to Bartholomew's. 

‘He’s an illegitimate son, isn't he?’

‘ Yes and even worse he’s the king's oldest, this could ruin my chances of staying on the throne.’ 

‘ what skills does he have?

‘Um, he can draw really well... Oh! and he makes these awesome salted caramel cups!’ 

‘Dude that sounds delicious, I’ll take him!’  
Really…?

“So do we have a deal Troy” He stood up and exceeded his hand.

“Yes of course” They shook his hand.

“Roye, Troy will take good care of you.” 

“Yeah, my aunt Xi (key) will show you to your room, she’s human.” and like on cue, An ebony woman with bone straight hair to her waist came in and grab Roye by the hand and with a gentle smile pulled him out of the dining hall.  
Suddenly the main doors came busting in , and a blond woman came literally flying in. Feathers were everywhere.

“I’m sorry I’m late your majesty!” Lisa babbled, “ There was a chicken and this dog--”

“Lisa It’s fine” Troy laughed, “let's Just begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting which lasted till night, the young human king returned to his kingdom, Troy went to her sleeping chambers and her twin brothers went out to have a drink. Their human aunt had the job of escorting, Roye to his new room.   
“ um… so ?” Roye muttered, “ you’re Xi?”

“Yes,smile”smiles at him. He felt a bit uncomfortable around her. 

“ Here we are. This is your new room.” she opens the door to a huge room covered in in blue satin. The mattress itself looked like a giant soft cup blue jello.

“Wow, this room is amazing!” He ran and jumped on the bed with a ‘whumpf!’ looked almost as if the bed was absorbing him. Xi came over and held on to the bed post.

“Roye, if I may? I would like to give you a bit of advice.” She spoke softly. “Be patient with my Niece, she comes off a bit mean but soon she’ll warm up to you.”

“They”

“Excuse me?” Xi looked at Roye confused.

“Troy is Non-binding, I’d think They’d want you to respect that.” He sat up and looked her in the eyes. 

“Right, of course, Well I let you get some rest.” She left the room feeling embarrassed. 

Roye stripped down to his underpants and borrowed under the soft marshmallow like covers. And stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. He almost did till he heard his creak open and then a figure crawled into his bed, straddling his now shivering body. It was so dark he couldn't see who it was. Only the dark silhouette that reminded him of the devil.

He began to mumble,” who... Who.. are you..” 

“ Don't freak out it's just me” They flick the lantern on. It was Troy who stared back him only wearing a red cloth around their waist and soft spiral clouds of hair covered their bare chest. 

“ Oh, MY Goodness!” He turned red looking the other way. “ Why are you here!”

“ Isn’t it obvious. We need to make a baby.” Troy said so nonchalantly. Jeez buy him dinner first. 

“I’m not ready can’t we get to know each other first” He suggested.

“No,harsh” They said harshly even for them. Roye looked terrified.

“ I mean no..” she looked down. “I can’t... You see . I love someone else and Doing this is hard because I feel like I'm betraying them. But this is an obligation if I want my bloodline to continue.” 

“That must be an awful burden for you..” he said sorrowfully.” but could me a week or two..um I’ve never..um be--” 

“Oh, you’ve never had sex!” Troy looked dumbfounded. “ Haha oh my god! Okay, then I let you prepare yourself. HA” Troy rolled over and laid next to him laughing quietly.

“You know, you don't have to stay here. You can live anywhere in my kingdom. Most humans married or born into the family leave anyway.” 

“ Why didn’t your aunt ?”

“ she and my father were twins, The fought battles together as The Lock and Xi along with my grandmother , Big Horns ,” Troy said enthusiastically, “ Even after they passed She stayed. My Father loved my human mother, I always wished to have a family like that. Bu-- you know”

“It’s Fin....” Roye said sleepily. Troy slipped outta the bed. And began slip through the doorway.

“ well I should leave you then, Goodnight.” closing the door behind them.


End file.
